Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)
** House of M Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Mangaverse Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) ** Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Battle-Damaged Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Secret War Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Bombastic Bag-Man (Peter Parker) ** Future Foundation Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Iron Spider (Peter Parker) ** Bulletproof Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Ends of the Earth Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Electro-Proof Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Sonic Big Time Spider-Man (Kaine) ** Classic Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") ** Stealth Big Time Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** *** Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) *** Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") *** Assassin Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) *** Ultimate Black Widow (Jessica Drew) *** Ultimate Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *** Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *** Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) *** Spider-Punk (Hobie Brown) *** Spider-Man: India (Pavitr Prabhakar) *** Lady Spider (May Reilly) *** Earth X Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Spider-Knight (Peter Parker) ** Classic Silk (Cindy Moon) ** *** *** Last Stand Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) *** Captain Universe (Peter Parker) *** Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) *** *** Spider-Girl (May Parker) *** Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) *** Silk (Cindy Moon) *** Spider-UK (Billy Braddock) *** Classic Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *** Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) ** ** Anansi the Spider God ** Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) ** Superior Venom (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") ** Dr. Aikman Spider-Man (Aaron Aikman) ** Clone Hunter Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Man 2211 (Max Borne) ** Spider-Ben (Ben Parker) ** Cyber Scarlet Spider (Joe Wade) ** Arácnido Jr. ** ** Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) ** Exoskeleton Araña (Anya Corazon) ** Steel Spider (Ollie Osnick) ** ** Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) ** Tarantula (Kaine) ** Spiders Man ** Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) ** The Goblin (Peter Parker) ** Devil Spider II ** Mangaverse Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) ** The Masked Marvel (Peter Parker) ** Mary Jane (Spider Island) ** ** Peter Parker ** Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) ** ** All-New Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** All-New Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) ** ** Wraith (Yuri Watanabe) ** Carile Cooper (Spider-Island) ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * * * ** ** ** * Villains: * ** Goblins *** *** Gold Goblin (Norman Osborn) *** *** Menace (Lily Hollister) *** House of M Goblin (Peter Parker) ** Vultures *** *** Classic Vulture (Adrian Toomes) *** Ultimate Vulture (Blackie Drago) *** Red Vulture (Adrian Toomes) *** Dark Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Electros *** *** Ultimate Electro (Max Dillon) *** Modern Electro (Max Dillon) *** Pure Energy Electro (Max Dillon) *** Classic Electro (Max Dillon) ** Sandmen *** *** Sandman Noir (Flint Marko) *** Classic Sandman (William Baker/"Flint Marko") *** Dark Sandman (William Baker) *** Pure Sand Sandman (William Baker) ** Doctor Octopuses *** *** Classic Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *** *** Ultimate Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *** Doctor Octopus Noir (Otto Octavius) ** Mysterios *** *** Classic Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *** *** Superior Mysterion *** Dark Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Demogoblin Other Characters: * Lobster Man * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * * Uncle Ben * * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards * Future Foundation ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Wolverine (Logan) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * May Reilly * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * ** ** * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Green Goblin (Normie Osborn) * Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Sinister Six * Oscar McDonnell * * * * * * * * * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Young Ultimates * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * * * Peter Parker * Fact Channel News ** Natalie Long * Karn's mother * * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Lord Osborn * Uncle Ben * Richard Parker * Princess Gwen * King George * * Peter Parker * Kingpin * Spider-Girl's Team * Spider Society ** Miguel Legar * Sisterhood of the Wasp * * * * * * President Norman Osborn * Hydra ** Jonathan Drew * Peter Parker * * Ezekiel Sims * Uncle Ben * * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Nebasti * Wind Spirit * Water Spirit * Earth Spirit * Fire Spirit * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Venom (May Parker) * Uncle Benjamin * Sir Nicholas Fury * Elizabeth I of England * James I of England * Hulk (Peter Parker) * Avengers ** Peter Parker ** Flash Thompson * Santa Claus * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Mary Jane Watson * Kaine * * Timespinners * * May Parker * Peter Parker * Richard Parker * Mary Parker * * Emerald Elf (Norman Osborn) * Ezekiel Sims * Doctor Octopus (Carolyn Trainer) * Uncle Ben * Arácnido Sr. * Escorpión * * * Crusher Hogan (Joe Hogan) * NYPD * Peter Parker * * Spider Society ** Miguel Legar * * Solo (James Bourne) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) * Sasha Kravinoff * Jackal (Miles Warren) * The Skrull (Benjamin Beckley) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * * * Felicia Hardy * Flash Thompson * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Gwen Stacy * Roderick Kingsley * * * * * Anna May Watson * Gwen Stacy * Mephisto * May Parker * * * * * Burglar * Uncle Ben * Radioactive Spider * Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") * Alchemax * * * New York Police Department ** Ray Cooper ** Teddy Rangel * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * United States Army * Project Rebirth 2.0 * J. Jonah Jameson * Spider-Queen (Ana Soria) * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* Roackaway Beach ******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **** *** * ** New York City *** Oscorp Tower *** Club Noir * Cosmic Spider-Man's Reality * Gold Goblin's Reality * Classic Villians' Reality ** * Last Stand Spider-Man's Reality * Menace's Reality * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly)'s Reality ** *** * Sonic Big Time Spider-Mans Reality * Spider-Girl's Reality * * * Spider-Gwen's Reality * Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton)'s Reality ** * Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon)'s Reality ** * Spider-Man: India's Reality ** *** * * ** * Anansi the Spider God's Reality ** *** Spider Orchid * Lady Spider's Reality * Earth-X * Dr. Aikman Spider-Man's Reality ** * Spider-Ben's reality ** *** **** *** **** * Arácnido Jr.'s Reality ** * Exoskeleton Araña's Reality ** * Devil-Spider II's Reality ** * Spider-Island Reality ** *** *** **** ** * All-New Reality ** *** * ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Venom (Symbiote) * * Venom (Symbiote) * * Anti-Venom Symbiote * * * Venom (Symbiote) * Vehicles: * * * * * | Story = After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal Iso-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus and Mysterio. | Cast = * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man * Tara Strong - Mary Jane Watson, Black Cat * John Bentley - Nick Fury, Portal Troops * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro, Vulture * Nolan North - Green Goblin, Oscorp announcer * Laura Bailey - Spider-Girl * Travis Willingham - Jack O'Lantern, Morlun, Sandman |NotesHeader = Gameplay | Notes = * Spider-Man Unlimited is an "endless runner" style game that sees Spider-Man running across rooftops (and other environments) dodging obstacles, defeating enemies, collecting vials & power-ups, and confronting boss characters. Interspersed with the running portions of the game are sections where Spider-Man swings through the streets of New York, climbs up the sides of buildings, and free-falls off the other sides of buildings. * The story-mode of the game is broken into several "issues", each featuring a different member of the Sinister Six (and four of their counterparts from other dimensions.) Each issue contains five different boss battles along with several side missions. These missions can take the form of defeating a particular number of enemies, collecting a certain number of items, or reaching a particular destination. Some missions are restricted to Spider-characters of certain levels, and others can only be completed by particular Spiders. * Players can obtain additional Spider-characters by opening portals. The standard portal costs only vials but only brings through Spiders of the common and uncommon varieties. To obtain rarer Spiders (which are needed to play subsequent issues) the player needs to spends Iso-8 on premium portals. Portals can also be opened for free as prizes for daily visits (every ten days the player can open the premium portal for free), the daily Unlimited run, and events. * Players also have the option to participate in the daily Unlimited Mode competition, where the player's score will be placed in direct competition with all other players. Prizes range from a few hundred vials to standard or premium portals, Iso-8, or the newest Spiders added to the game. * Events are often used to introduce new Spiders to the game and give players the opportunity to win similar prizes as the daily Unlimited Mode while only competing with a few thousand other players instead of the entire player-base. Events can feature endless boss confrontations, unique bosses (Jack O'Lantern and Morlun have each featured in an event) and other variations on the standard game (one event featured many long web-swinging sections and very little running.) Typically there are both Progress Rewards (for reaching certain milestones) and Rank Rewards for a player's score. | Trivia = * This is the first free Spider-Man video game. * Demogoblin iss exclusive to the Demon Night event. * Jack O'Lantern was exclusive to the Halloween events Halloween Horror and Fright Night. * Hydro-Man was only around for awhile. * Morlun was the Spider-Verse prelude villain, but he returned for the actual tie-in. * From Nov. 15th to Nov. 22nd players were given the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game. Assassin Spider-Man was the winner, with Cyborg Spider-Man from Peter Parker, Spider-Man #21 in second place and Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) in third. * From Jan. 8th to Jan. 17th players were given the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game. Spider-Knight was the winner, with Steampunk Lady Spider in second place and Spider-Man: India in third. * From Mar. 2th to Mar. 10th players were given the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game. Anansi the Spider God was the winner, with Bullet Points Spider-Man in second place and Spider-Man 1602 in third. * From Apr. 17th to Apr. 24th players were given the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game. Spider-Man 2211 was the winner, with Spider-Mech in second place and Captain Spider in third. * From Jun. 26th to Jul. 6th players were given the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game. Devil-Spider II was the winner, with Masked Marvel in second place and Spider Jameson, The Super Astronaut in third. * Black Suit Spider-Man, Spider-Man Unlimited, Prodigy, Ricochet, Dusk, Hornet, Araña, Spider-Phoenix, Negative Zone Spider-Man, Annie Parker, Spider-Woman (Mayday Parker), Mayhem, Spider-Carnage, Spider-Ham, and J. Jonah Jameson have been confirmed as future spiders through either commercials or promos. ** Spider-Cat, Spider-Monkey Six-Armed Spider-Man, Stan Lee, Spider-Lizard, Ezekiel Sims, Cosmic Spider-Man from Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, and Battle-Damaged Superior Spider-Man have been considered for the game. *** Supaidāman, Zombie Spider-Man, Spider-Hulk, Spider-Boy, and Guardians of the Galaxy Agent Venom were also considered, but Gameloft doesn't have the rights for them. ** One earlier variation of Silk is ready for use, but is yet to be released, one with a gray rather than a red scarf. * When you bring in another Spider-Men after falling out, one of the possible saying the Spider may say is: "It's raining Spider-Men!" This is a reference to the song "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls. * The Spider-Verse multi-day events are set before (where Karn becomes a member of the Spiders). * The Football Event is a reference to the Superbowl. * The song called "Here comes Spider-Man" featured in the trailer for Spider-Punk's arrival was later released by Playdom on SoundCloud.Here comes Spider-Man! by Gameloft on SoundCloud * The game creators probably consider that characters featured in this video game as regular comic counterpart. For example Spider-UK said Ultimate Black Widow in this game comes from Earth-1610, the same designation that Ultimate comics takes place in. But there are some contradictions with game characters and comic characters, so it's likely they are not same. * There will be a Spider-Island based event. * Sonic Big Time Spider-Man was originally Peter Parker; his bio matched that of Stealth Big Time Spider-Man. * The developers of the game have said that Last Stand Spider-Man is Ezekiel Sims disguised as him. However, this hasn't been referenced in the game. | Links = * Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)/Playable Characters - A list of all the playable characters in the game, showing which versions are available for each. * Spider-Man Unlimited forums at Gameloft * Game news - In-game news announcements * Spider-Man Unlimited Wiki Footnotes }} Category:Spider-Verse Category:Earth-TRN461 Category:Earth-2099